Doll
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: Alice and Jasper have to strengthen Jasper's self discipline before they can join the Cullen family. Their natural chemistry, combined with his ability to read/control emotions and her ability to see into the future make sexual self control difficult.


**PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:**

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._

* * *

><p>Doll<p>

**November 1948 **

**APOV**

I was sitting on the same high bar stool I'd sat on for thirteen days straight tapping my foot impatiently. Mr. Jones, the owner of the diner, had long since given up on trying to serve me anything. Surely Jasper, or Sweet Dimples, as I like to call him, would arrive today. It was raining outside as I'd seen. I was wearing my black pedal pushers and the pink top. My new life was finally starting.

I recognized my destiny the moment he opened the door. His hair was dripping from the rain, and his dimples were even more delectable than I had envisioned. His eyes were dark; he needed to hunt. I bounded off the stool and strode right up to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I smiled. He blinked in confusion, and I remembered that he had no idea who I was. He did not know that we were soul mates, that his life was about to change, and that we had a family ready for us to join them. He had not seen the passion we would share for eternity.

He bowed his head in a polite greeting and said, "I'm sorry ma'am." I reached out my hand to reassure him, which he took and placed a kiss on top. My stomach flip-flopped and my breathing hitched. Those physical reactions quickly subsided and I calmed into a comfortable state. I knew instantly that he had charmed me with his gift.

I looked around cautiously to be sure no one was observing our conversation. "I'm Alice, your soul mate. I have prepared a place where we can talk. Will you join me?" I was shocked by how calm and confident my voice sounded. I was excited to finally be in the presence of my true love.

"My name is Jasper. I'd love to join you, Miss Alice."

I led us out the door and around the corner to the oversized woodshed I had prepared for the occasion. We were greeted by the scent of freshly cut pine as we crouched our way into the shed. I retrieved the matches that were hidden by the door and began striking one against the box, trying to get the spark I needed.

"Let me do that," Dimples said as he reached out. "I can't say that fire in a woodshed seems very safe to me."

"I can promise you that nothing will catch fire," I assured him as I settled onto the featherbed and quilts I had gathered from Mrs. Royce's clothesline yesterday.

I took a minute to look him over. He was a very attractive specimen. His eyes were intense, but not simply because he was thirsty. He was focused and alert to his surroundings; that revelation made me feel safe. I wanted to run my hands over his firm, muscular body and lick his dimples, but I restrained myself. His hair was wavy and longer than you would expect from an ex-military man. Jasper lit all the candles I had strategically placed to set the mood, and then he joined me on the borrowed linens.

**JPOV**

I turned to Alice, my self-proclaimed soul mate, and said, "I really apologize for keeping you waiting. I wasn't aware that we had an appointment." I felt tension creep into her aura, and it made her confidence dip slightly. I sent a calming wave across the quilt and smiled as her body relaxed at my command. Her body was extremely responsive to my power. A feeling of proud satisfaction settled over me. I was tempted to experiment with her sexual emotions as well, but a true gentleman would never take advantage like that.

"Well, let me apologize, too," Alice cooed, as she slid her beautiful body closer to me. "I have a gift that allows me to know a little about the future. You have been the focus of my thoughts for nearly a month now. I knew what you looked like and where we would meet. The exact time wasn't clear, so I'm sure you were right on time. I know that we belong together. I know we will join a coven up north that is more of a family than a coven and that we belong with them."

Her voice rang like a melodic wind chime, and I was drawn to her like a moth to the flame, but I could not embrace what she was proposing.

"Alice, I've not been very successful at living in groups, and I'm not really in a position to settle in one place." I was leery of scaring her away. I really liked the idea of her companionship. I didn't want to tell her about my trouble with the Volturi. Maria had lied to save her own derriere and they were searching for me. If I made it to Volterra in one piece, Aro would learn the truth, but there was no guarantee Demetri would let me live that long.

"Don't worry about the Volturi," she reassured me, matter of factly. "I have been watching them since your close call in Memphis." Alice ran her slender fingers up and down my arm as she spoke. My flesh nearly warmed to human temperature.

How did she know about that? She was right, though, a week ago Demetri had me cornered in an alley off Main Street. But luckily, a concert at the jazz hall ended, and the band filtered out the back door into the alley, where we were facing off. A group of five prostitutes joined the band, so I sent them a powerful endorphin rush that had them physically fawning all over Demetri. He was basically rendered powerless because of all the witnesses, and I was able escape.

"You amaze me, Miss Alice. I am very intrigued by you and your gift. Who is this family of vampires, and what do they want with us?"

"They just want to love us and share their existence with us. We will be very useful to them, but that's because we will love them too, not because they expect anything of us."

"I'm sorry, Doll, but that is quite naïve of you. Everybody wants something."

"That's true. But I already told you, all they want is companionship. The main female, Esme, wants a family to love. The bronze haired boy, Edward, is very lonely. Rosalie will be my sister to shop and girl talk with. She needs a little emotional climate control, so you can help her with that. Emmett, the brawny guy, keeps wishing for a playful male companion. Carlisle is their leader. He is compassionate to everyone, including humans. They live a very different lifestyle, and we will endure it to stay with them."

She was so sure of herself. I found her endearing, and I had to focus on her words so I wouldn't lose myself in the temptation of her lips. I wanted her lips. I wanted her lips on mine. I wanted her lips on my neck. I wanted her lips on my cock—oh, my apologies.

"Miss Alice, I don't know what lifestyle you are talking about, but I've done enough endurin' in my vampire lifetime. I'm not really up for more heartache."

"It's not like that. Besides, I've seen how it hurts you to kill humans. Our family survives without murdering people." Now she really had my attention. "We're going to teach ourselves their ways and join them as quickly as possible."

"But we need blood. I've tried to survive without killing, but I always fail."

Alice took my hands in hers; they were so soft and gentle. I began to imagine her hands in less sisterly places, like fistin' in my hair, roaming down my back, grabbing my ass—once again, my apologies.

"The Cullens only hunt animals, and we need to survive on the blood of animals, too." I was very skeptical that that would work. The idea sounded appealing; the blood did not. Alice convinced me by leaning in so close I could smell her sweet breath. "Please, try. Just try, for me." Then she put her supple lips on my cheek.

I turned my head toward hers. "Alice, may I please kiss you?" She didn't answer verbally, but rather leaned in and hungrily latched her lips to mine. Her hot mouth was the most heavenly feeling. I felt like I was falling from a high cliff and I hoped I would never land.

I had planned, to be tender and respectful, but she gripped the back of my neck with such urgency that I just responded. I wrapped my hands around her tiny ribcage and leaned her back onto the luxurious quilt. I sensed her arousal. Alice was fully involved both physically and emotionally. She was intense, full of desire, wanting me as I wanted her.

That knowledge almost made me attack her in the most inappropriate of ways. I propped myself on my elbows and hovered over the tiny angel who was causing me to have less than gentlemanly thoughts. It was an act of pure self-control to keep my hands from exploring the perky peaks she was arching into me. I almost lost it completely when she wrapped her legs around mine and brushed against my cock with her tempting lady parts. Sorry, sorry. I sat back, pulled her back to sitting and said, "I am so sorry, Miss Alice. I am struggling with my self-control at the moment, and I need to feed," I breathed out.

She bashfully looked into my blackened eyes. "Are you really sure? I keep seeing you change your mind. I know you desire me."

"I'm sure. I need to be more respectful of you and my upbringing. I am drawn to you like a bee is drawn to a flower."

"Jasper, I already know you are an amazing lover. I've seen it. I appreciate your upbringing, so I will be readily waiting for you. We do need to build up your self-control so we can enjoy each other. It's long overdue. I've already been waiting for your love for a long time." Then she smirked an evil grin.

**APOV**

That night we hunted in Jackson State Forest. I had been practicing on a variety of animals in the forest before Jasper arrived. My biggest prize so far was a raccoon. He was pretty hairy and he definitely smelled bad, but it was a decent amount of blood. Jasper was aiming for something large like a deer, even though I told him he would be more successful with birds.

After four frustrating hours, I perched in a tree to watch Jasper hunt. He was a very methodical hunter, and he seemed to be in tune with his animal instincts. I could not wait to experience his animal instincts first hand. I had seen our sexual future, and I knew it was going to be amazing, but I had to give him time. We needed to develop our relationship. He needed to learn to trust me. I needed him to have his strength. So, I was trying to be patient while he hunted unsuccessfully.

Jasper was crouched over behind a huckleberry bush, and I was mesmerized by the way his trousers accented the crescent curve of his ass, when he suddenly took off in a flash. I watched as he came upon a large deer. The buck bolted in the opposite direction toward the riverbank. Right as the deer reached the water, he must have stepped through a nest, because a goose flapped up just as Jasper reached the bank. Jasper ran straight into the flapping goose, he grabbed the bird angrily and punctured the neck. I watched from my tree as he drained it and tossed it aside. Then I hopped down and went to him.

He was spitting out feathers and looking very disgruntled as I walked up. I wrapped my arms around his tapered waist. "Good job, Sweetie," I said, leaning up to kiss him. "A flapping goose is a very good first kill."

Under his breath he complained, "Fucking feathers." Then he turned to me and he said, "I'm not so sure I'm cut out for this, Doll. That was revolting." His near-perfect face was marred in disgust.

"It will get easier," I assured him. I snuggled into his chest, and he returned my embrace, kissing me softly on the forehead. I wanted to camp out with him in this forest forever, but Demetri flashed into my mental vision. We had to keep moving. We had to get home.

**February 1949**

**JPOV**

I thought that girl would be the death of me. We'd been traveling together for three months. She had us checking phone booths for change and picking up abandoned glass bottles to raise money for new clothes. Every Wednesday evening was shopping time. Therefore, every Tuesday was hunting day so I wouldn't accidentally breathe and kill innocent salespeople. Three times I had lost control and murdered unsuspecting boutique clerks. Stupid animal blood not only tasted terrible, but also left my throat with a burning ache. The ache in my throat could only be outdone by the constant aching of my cock—I would apologize, but honestly, it was incessant and it was distracting. I was grouchy.

My physical aches put me on edge, and shopping with Alice required patience. We were in an abandoned warehouse in Chicago changing into our latest attire, when I consciously decided I had to have Alice in an intimate way. She had removed last week's perfect outfit and suddenly stilled, staring off into space. I knew she was getting a vision of our future.

In those days, I never disrupted her gift in action. I took that moment to behold my own perfect vision of the present. Standing before me in a lacy black brassiere, with a garter belt that held up black stockings and a very tiny pair of panties, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her tits, uh breasts, were perky and firm, her slim hips were curvy and her ass, uh backside, was round and flawless. Apologies all around, but it's an honest assessment. My self-control was slipping in all areas. I needed to release some of that physical tension and hunting wasn't cutting it. I needed another outlet.

I stepped toward her, placing my hand on her flat, toned abdomen. I reached behind her with my other hand and pulled her close. I felt how much she wanted me too. The entire room was filled with physical longing. She ached for me and I had no desire to suppress those feelings. I was going to quench that thirst for both of us. "Alice," I whispered, "I can't control my impulses any more. I need—"

She pulled away from me and started dressing, pulling a full poodle shirt over her legs. Damn, uh, darn- apologies—here went the tantalizing garter belt. "Jasper, Sweetie, I know this is hard." All I could think about was how hard I was. What was she talking about? "But we have to get out of here. Demetri is outside the city limits. He has friends in Chicago and they will all be looking for you. We have to go. I know it's difficult, but your self-control is really improving. You are getting so strong and withstanding more temptations." That was the understatement of the year. Reluctantly, I dressed, and we fled the city to the east.

**April 1949**

**APOV**

Stupid blue farmhouse, where was it? I had seen it so many times in the past few months, but only in my visions. I needed to find that house because Jasper was going to tell me, in intimate detail, what he liked sexually and it was going to be pivotal in his battle for self-control. We had agreed to limit our physical encounters to kissing and embracing fully clothed, but even that proved very difficult for Jasper at times. His instincts were very strong and he would become aroused. I would see a flash of him ripping my clothes to shreds and we would have to pull back. The plan was to build his self-discipline by training him to overpower his instincts through rational thought. It was terrible for me because mycontrol was just fine. I didn't need to practice. I was ready to join our family, be a vegetarian, and fuck Jasper's brains out. But I had to think about what was best for our future. Helping him was the best thing for us as a couple, so we pressed on, fully frustrated.

"Come on, abandoned blue house with the white wrap-around porch, you have to be around here somewhere," I kept repeating to myself. I had told Jasper that we had to find the blue farmhouse because it was a safe house for us. We were going to stay there for months together, without any threat from Demetri. I had seen us fully enjoying ourselves all summer long. I didn't mention the intimate times I knew were waiting for us because I wasn't sure if Jasper could handle any more pressure.

In the light of the full moon, we strode down a country road in Ohio, holding hands and enjoying the cool evening. Jasper stopped in the middle of the road, raised his index finger over his beautiful lips and slowly turned his head to the left. Sure enough, there was a large black bear eating berries. Without warning, Jasper took off in a sprint through the woods, chasing the bear.

I followed behind closely because I wanted to be there when Jasper nailed that sucker, and his ass was just too damn cute in blue jeans. He was going to be so proud of himself when he finished with that bear. Through the woods we ran until we came to a large open field. Jasper leapt onto the bear's back and bit forcefully into the neck. The manly aggression was tantalizing. It was so refreshing to see the satisfaction on his face as he drank that bear dry. When he was finished, he stood, kissed me, and said, "I think I can do this, Doll. I think we're gonna make it."

It was in that contented moment that I looked toward the horizon and saw the happy blue house on top of a happy little hill in the distance. "Jasper," I whispered in awe, "There's our house." We ran like school children up the hill, over the porch and through the front door. It was perfect, just a little dusty with a few too many spider webs for me. There were only a few pieces of abandoned furniture scattered throughout the downstairs. I would clean it tomorrow. Tonight I knew we'd be too busy for cleaning.

"Welcome home, Master Whitlock," I said with a smile and a quick peck.

"Master?" He smiled in a cocky way that made his dimples appear. "What kind of title is that?"

"Isn't it a military term?"

"Uh, sorry, Doll, it's more of a domineering term." A sexy smirk crossed his lips, and he looked like he was contemplating a plan.

"Oh, well, this is your house for now. You are the head of the household while we are here. What do you want to do first?"

"How about we play a little game of hide and go seek?" He ran his tongue over top teeth and let it peek out to wet his top lip. "I'll run back out to the meadow while you hide, and we'll see how quickly I can find you." I was happy to see this playful side of Jasper. I got even more excited when I began to imagine what he might have planned for when he found me.

"Okay, that sounds fun. Give me two minutes." Jasper gave me a quick kiss on the nose before he bounded back out the front door. I quickly made my way through the house. At the top of the stairs I found three doors. When I opened the second one, I knew this was the room where my visions would be fulfilled. There was textured blue wallpaper in a floral print, a white wing back chair and a large white bed still dressed with proper blue linens. I crawled under the covers completely and stopped breathing, waiting impatiently.

Two minutes and three seconds later I heard his footsteps on the stairs. He came right into the furnished room and plopped down on the bed right next to me. "Found ya," he said. I threw the covers off and reached my arms out, begging him to come to me. He nuzzled right down.

"Jasper, I don't think we can play this game. I can see where you're going to hide before you do and you just search the house for my emotional aura. Maybe we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven instead."

"How do you play that?" he asked. I had never played it myself. But I heard Victoria telling her friends about it in the diner while I was waiting for Jasper.

"For seven minutes you can do anything you want with my body. We'll kiss and fondle and enjoy. It will be good practice for your self-control." I saw him hesitate. "Please, it's only seven little minutes," I pouted. I wanted him so much, and I knew he could sense it. Most of the time, I wished I could hide my arousal from him to lessen his temptation, but I couldn't, not knowing what was about to happen.

He bent down and kissed me softly at first, then slowly, the intensity increased. Right when I thought I would orgasm just from the kissing, he pulled back. I moaned in frustration, opened my eyes and looked into his handsome face. "Alice, may I please touch your bosoms?" I nodded, confused because this was not what I saw before. I pulled his head to mine and started kissing him urgently, trying to encourage him. He still didn't have his hands on me. I grabbed his wrists and placed them on my longing chest. He moaned into my mouth and explored my breasts tentatively. Different scenarios flashed in my mind as he changed his mind multiple times per minute.

I dropped onto my back, exhaled in frustration and tried to reign in my physical urges. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love you, Alice." Wow! Did he just say that? My heart swelled.

"Y-y-you do? I love you too, Sweetie, so what's the problem? Please, I need a sexual release. I've foreseen us in this house, in this room, on this bed. Please….."

"Darlin', you have no idea how desperate I am to help you with that. Every time you feel something, I feel it too. Your emotions are very powerful, and I have my own feelings to deal with. I love you too much to just allow my instincts to overwhelm my sense of reason. I want to treat you like the lady you are the first time we're together."

"Jasper, I appreciate that, I do. But I don't want to be treated like a lady. I want to be fucked good and proper. Passion is powerful and it's supposed to be animalistic. Please, we've been working so hard on your self-control. Now I am begging you to lose yourself to me, no control needed."

He rolled on top of me, and I was overjoyed for a moment. He kissed me gently, close mouthed-and rolled off the bed completely. "I can't. Not tonight, it won't be good enough for you. How about you give yourself the relief you need and we'll try to be together tomorrow."

"Give myself—Jasper? I want **you**. I need **you**." Suddenly, my vision became solid and crystal clear. I knew what I had to do. "I will agree to your suggestion if you do two things for me."

"I'd do anything for you. You know that," he sighed quietly. I knew he meant what he was saying, and I felt a little guilty for pressuring him—just a little.

"Okay, good. First, go sit in that chair facing the bed." Confused, he complied. "Then, Master Jasper, I'm your little Doll, right?" He nodded, still confused. "Play with me, Jasper. Tell me what to do. I am under your command and I will follow all orders. "

"Fu-u-u-uh, I don't know," he murmured.

I was beyond frustrated. "'Fuck' is right and you **do** know. You want to see me and feel what I feel when I come. I know you do. Now give me orders, and I don't want any of that 'ma'am' business either. If I can't have you physically, I **will **have you verbally and emotionally. Physically, you can exercise all the self-control you want. But I get the rest of you. I need it. So, tell me Jasper. Tell me what you wish your hands were doing. My hands will do the work."

His eyes darkened and his full lips curved up mischievously. His dimples responded and I wanted to mount him on that chair. Instead, I stared into his eyes, waiting for instruction. "Unbutton your blouse, Doll. I want to see your ti-sorry-uh—"

"Tits," I supplied. "Don't hold back and don't fucking apologize. Say it…Out loud."

"I want to see your tits. Show them to me." I unfastened all the buttons and opened my blouse. He blinked long and slow. When he opened his eyes, he licked his lips and commanded, "Get that top off, Alice." I dropped it behind me on the bed. "I want your hands on those tits now." I brought my hands up cupping and grasping. I was tingling everywhere. It was a rush to see his eyes intently watching me. I tilted my head back and increased the pressure.

"I know you like that, Doll, I can sense your anticipation. Go ahead; unclasp the garment that's hiding your perky nipples. I want to see them stand at attention and salute their master."

Oh, fuck me. I undid the hooks as quickly as I could. When the cold air hit my nipples they puckered slightly. I heard Jasper moan loudly, and I clenched my legs together, trying to placate my need. "No, ma'am, spread those legs apart. It is not time to play with your…" he stopped.

"My what? Pussy, vagina, cookie, sex, cunt? Pick a word Jasper. I need relief."

"Stop pressing your thighs together. I will tell you when it's pussy time and I said, not yet. So open those tantalizing legs, and I want to see your fingers circling your erect nipples now." Slowly, I used my middle finger on each hand and followed the dark circles around my nipples. It was not enough. Thankfully, he said, "Now pet those pink rose buds in the center." Eagerly I did. "Oh, I love to watch you, Alice. Your body is so very responsive. Look at your nipples fully rising to the occasion."

My eyes closed involuntarily, and I arched my back in response to my fingers and his words. "Use two fingers now and pinch. That's right. Oh, you could come from just that couldn't you, Doll? Should I tell you to cum now?"

"Yes, Jasper, please. I need—"

"Not yet. Look who's practicing her self-control now? Hmm… Darlin', you are doing great. But I need to see the rest of you. Pull that skirt off and show me what you're hiding under there." I stood in front of him, again resisting the urge to climb into his lap. I simply unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor. "Turn around, Darlin' let me see your ass in those lacy pink panties."

I turned around, but looked over my shoulder so I could watch him watch me. Major Whitlock was calmly in control, in his element. "Those are sweet little panties, but they are hiding sweeter things underneath. Off they go." I grabbed the waistband and bent my knees as I started to lower the panties. "No, my sweet girl. Legs straight and do not let go of that lace temptation. I want your ass on full display for me." My knees were shaking, but I straightened them and continued to lower my undergarment to my ankles. I heard him hiss behind me. He wanted me.

"Well, fuck me if that's not the sweetest sight I've seen in all my years. Hands off the panties and on your ass. Nice and slow, I want you to caress every creamy inch of your ass for me. I bet it's soft as a pussy willow, isn't it? I was enjoying the feel of my own silky skin, and I nodded. "Speaking of soft pussies, is yours achin' now?"

"Um, hmmm," I murmur desperately. "Please…"

"Please what, Alice? So greedy, aren't you? Good thing I am greedy myself. Get on the bed, get that pillow for your head and lay down for me."

I jumped onto the bed, eager for my next instruction. Once I got situated, I saw that he had undone his own pants and his huge erection was begging for attention. I sat back up, but he shook his head, denying me.

A dark smirk crossed his face. "That's seven minutes. Should we stop?" he asked. I adamantly shook my head. "Okay, if you're sure, then it's time for me to see the rest of you. Lie back down, put your heels on the very edge of the bed and scoot that amazing little ass towards me. Good. Now spread your legs, Alice." I did as I was told and looked through my legs to see him palming his long, beautiful cock. It was a sight to behold.

"Hmmmm, the promised land," he murmured. "Use your fingers, Doll, spread those pink petals for me." I nearly fell apart the instant I touched myself because I had never been so aroused in all my life. "Look at the sweet nectar drippin' from you. Oh, Baby Doll, don't waste that sweetness, dip your finger in there and bring some sugar out." I pushed my finger into my pussy until my muscles started to clench and my knees began to close.

"Not yet, Sugar Doll. Let me see the nectar you collected." Reluctantly, I removed my finger and reached it out to him, glistening in the moonlight. "I wonder how that tastes, don't you? Lick that sweetness, Darlin' and tell me all about it."

I stared into his eyes as I wrapped my lips around my finger. I slowly sucked my finger clean just to taunt him. His mouth dropped open and his tongue roamed over his teeth. He was waiting for my words. "Hmm, it's a tangy sweetness similar to citrus rind mixed with summer rain. Would you like a taste?" My eyes were begging him to join me on the bed where I could touch and feel him like I wanted to.

"Soon enough, soon enough. I don't know how much more I can handle, so take that finger, run it down your tummy slowly." I move at painstakingly slow pace. I am frantic for a release, but I want him to enjoy the show. "Good, now press your beautiful pink button." I tried to keep my eyes on him, so I could watch him pump his glorious cock, but my release was near and my eyes fluttered closed. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him stroking himself. Up and down. I matched my touches to his rhythm. We were separate, but we were together, and I anticipated a simultaneous release.

His voice was wavering, and I could tell he was as close as I was. "Fuck that pussy with your fingers, Alice." Immediately, I pushed two trembling fingers inside and kept Jasper's rhythm as I fingered myself. The mood of the room was extremely erotic and I didn't know if he was creating that on purpose or if it was our natural chemistry. I didn't care. "Now, Doll, don't forget your clit. Put your thumb to good use. So fucking beautiful!…Sweet Mother… Keep going! …Yes!...Fuuuuuck!" Jasper gasped out as he came, just I as exploded on the bed in front of him.

I lay still on the bed panting and relishing the satisfaction. The bed dipped as Jasper settled next to me. "That was amazing, Sweetie. Thank you," I said.

"You are amazin', Doll," he answered. We lay still and quiet in each other's arms for a long while. "How long do we get to stay here and play house?"

"There will be snow on the ground when we join our family. So we have a while to enjoy each other, build our self-control, develop better hunting skills and teach ourselves to come a little quieter." Jasper giggled and his dimples danced. I cuddled into his sculpted chest and relaxed. Our summer vacation had begun.

**January 1950**

**JPOV**

"I'm really tired of this fuckin' snow, Alice. Why couldn't we pick a family that lived in the South?" We had been trudging through snow for two solid weeks. The only pleasant things about the snow were the way Alice's nipples puckered through her shirt and the way her ass wiggled when she fought her way through a snow bank. Oh, where are my manners? Apologies, again.

"Sweetie, we belong in this family. I saw Carlisle take you to Volterra and introduce you to Aro. You are going to be cleared of everything. He will help you. We will be safe and happy with them."

"I just hope you're right, Alice. I will be pissed if we did all this self-control training, and inferior blood drinking for nothing, and they turn out to be a coven of assholes."

My Baby Doll just glared at me and said, "I told you before, Esme is going to expect good manners at all times. You're going to have to save that dirty language for me in private."

"I promise to be on my best behavior with the family. I'll save my worst behavior for you." I winked at her.

She smiled sweetly, grabbed my hand and said, "Well, I certainly hope so, Master Jasper. I have high expectations after being spoiled all these months." She turned toward a curvy drive. "Our family is this way. Let's go meet them."

We climbed up the steps of the magnificent Victorian home and Alice knocked on the door. A light haired man opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

I reached my hand out in greeting and started, "Hello, sir, we—"

"Carlisle!" Alice bubbled, as she attacked him with an embrace. "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We're here to join your family. Which room can we move in to?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:<strong>

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._


End file.
